


Ghost

by IcarusFeathers



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Dry Sex, Hallucinations, Hate Sex, Lack of Sleep, M/M, Missing Scene, Mocking, Painful Sex, Rage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Taunting, anal rape, bloody creampie, season 10: episode 3 - Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusFeathers/pseuds/IcarusFeathers
Summary: After Negan and Aaron almost come to blows over Negan's part in the death of Aaron's husband, Eric, Aaron needs to find a way to let the rage go.
Relationships: Aaron/Negan (Walking Dead)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Ghost

Aaron blinked. 

His eyes hurt but he could see again. The effects of the hogweed wearing off. 

The relief that washed over him lasted only as long as it took his eyes to focus on Negan, standing at the cabin window. Standing watch over him as he lay propped against broken furniture. 

Something about it made him sick to his stomach. The same something that could never allow himself to believe that Negan had changed. He was still the same evil bastard deep down, he just had a better life with them than anything he'd managed in the Sanctuary, and he wasn't stupid enough to risk that. 

"Can you see me?" Negan asked, noticing that Aaron was awake. 

"Yeah," Aaron bit out the word. 

"Good," Negan turned back to the window. 

The casualness of the man, the ease with which he stood there, like he had every right to be part of their community. Like he had every right to keep on breathing. It was hard to bear. Aaron hadn't slept in days, and these couple of hours just passed of broken sleep and nightmares, had hardly been restful. He'd already been starting to see things, already losing his edge before they'd even left Alexandria. But he had to do what he had to do, and Negan could just sleep in his comfortable cell. He was only here because Gabriel had saw fit to send him. 

"I should have killed you," Aaron growled. "When they sent us out here together, I could have... I could still..."

"You won't kill me," Negan laughed. "You're the nice one, remember? Besides, like I said yesterday, been putting my neck on a block for you people, that should count for something. But you don't give a shit." Negan practically rolled his eyes. This was all nothing but a fucking joke to him. 

"I give a shit," Aaron snarled. "I give a shit that you live amongst us like you do. When so many don't, because of you." Aaron chuffed out a laugh through his snarl. "But, as you said. You did what you had to do back then, right?" 

"You want me to apologise? Is that it?" There was still that cool taunt in Negan's voice, it made Aaron's blood boil. 

"I want you to be dead. I want Eric to be here and to never have even heard your fucking name!" Aaron's voice pitched until he was practically screaming the words, sat up fully now. 

"Well, I can't do that hotshot," Negan replied, completely unphased. He turned to look back out the window and Aaron got to his feet. 

"You implied that Eric's death was my fault... you fucking monster. None of that would have happened, none of it, if you weren't such a fucking psychopath." He was shouting now, rage that he had kept inside for years was bubbling to the surface and uncontrollable, with the last few days of fatigue only making it all the harder to keep in check. He didn't care if it attracted walkers, didn't care if it mean Negan finally paid for what he did. 

"_You_ wanted me to open that up," Negan laughed, "we could have just dropped it." 

Negan turned back to face him and Aaron swung, landing a punch square on Negan's jaw to wipe the fucking grin from his face. 

Negan staggered back, knocking into some furniture and Aaron wished he'd hit with his metal arm. He could easily have caved the man's head in and no one would know. No one would care. Hell, most of Alexandria probably hoped he didn't bring Negan back at all and wouldn't give a shit about they why or how. 

"No more Mister Nice Guy? Huh?" Negan chuckled as he regained his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth. "You want to kill me? Punish me? You wanna fuck me? Is that it? Relieve some of this tension?" 

Aaron felt everything inside him shaking apart. He had tried so hard not to let this world change him. Alexandria had been a dream and even after that dream turned back to the harsh reality of this new world, he had tried. So fucking hard. 

But now, after days of no sleep. After being thrown together with the monster that was responsible for the deaths of people he loved. 

Aaron roared as he bolted forward, slamming into Negan and taking him down immediately. 

There was something satisfactory about having caught the man off guard. For all his taunting, it seemed Negan hadn't actually expected him to react. 

Despite this, when they hit the floor, Negan laughed. Despite the air knocked from his lungs, _he laughed_. Right in Aaron's face. 

Aaron spit in Negan's face before pulling him up a little and slamming him back down, metal arm across his chest. 

"Are you really going to kill me, Aaron?" Negan mocked. 

The way Negan crooned his name made Aaron shudder. He wasn't sure he'd ever heard the man say it before, and the familiarity sent chills through him.

"I should," Aaron growled, pressing him harder to the cabin floor. 

"You won't," Negan taunted. "Because deep down my friend, you really _are_ a good man. And as much as you hate me, as much as you'd love to see me dead, you aren't the man to do it." 

Aaron let out an anguished cry. He didn't want Negan to be right. 

He wanted to be able to kill him. 

"Nah, you can't kill me, but you sure want revenge though," Negan grinned, his busted lip splitting more as he did so. 

And he wasn't wrong. He might not be able to kill him, but he desperately wanted to hurt the man. He wanted Negan to feel even a fraction of the pain Eric had felt when he died. That he had felt.

"Come on, Aaron. Come on."

Aaron let out an anguished cry and shoved off until he was on his haunches, over Negan's legs. Head in hand, with his metal one - mace still attached - down at his side. 

It would be so easy to stove it into the man's skull, but he couldn't. 

Negan started to laugh, "Pussy," He taunted. He got up onto his elbows and then reached forward. For a moment Aaron thought Negan was going to hit him in the balls, but instead he took a gentle hold of Aaron's crotch, palming it. 

Aaron stared at him in disbelieve, panting and shaking. And Negan was laughing again. 

Aaron let out a blood curdling cry and pressed forward again, slamming Negan to the floor. 

His vision was blurred with red. Not the hogweed this time, but blind rage. Maddening rage. 

He hadn't slept more than a few hours in days on end. He had spent every waking hour in between fighting off walkers. It felt like a nightmare, one that might never end. And inside he felt everything snapping. 

He didn't even realise he was undoing his pants until he heard the sound of his own buckle opening. Negan was still laughing, taunting him about being taught a lesson, as Aaron pushed Negan's legs apart and settled between them. From there, he felt like he was no longer in control. Almost like he was watching it all unfold from some other place as he struggled to hastily pull down his trousers with one hand, before doing the same to Negan. 

And Negan was still laughing, and then the taunts turned to teasing. 

"Yeah baby, fuck me. Show me how much you hate me. Fuck me until I bleed." 

Aaron was sobbing, blinking away tears as he started to tug Negan's pants down too. 

And all the while Negan laughed at him. Talked dirty to him, enough to actually fucking make him hard. As much as he hated that. 

Negan didn't resist as Aaron pushed his legs up and open, guiding himself completely between them and spitting on his palm. Her jerked himself a couple of times, making it as wet as he was going to get it, before pressing himself against Negan's hole and pushing in. 

Aaron cried out in something like relief as he buried himself deep inside the man. A couple of hard thrusts and he could feel the way becoming more slick. 

There was something cruel inside him that took pleasure in making Negan bleed. He fucked him all the harder, surprised that Negan was still laughing, not screaming as he tore him inside. 

"Bet you've always wanted to do this sweetheart, always wanted to know what it would feel like, huh?" Negan goaded. "Fuck me, please... harder. You don't even know how good this is. You can't even rape me right. I'm gonna fucking cum, it's so good. You don't want me to enjoy it but it's so-"

Aaron let out a cry and grabbed a fist full of Negan's hair, balancing precariously as he slammed it to the cabin floor. 

Finally Negan stopped talking, stopped laughing. And Aaron, sobbed as he fucked hard and deep into the unconscious man, mixing his cum with the blood inside Negan. 

He panted and cried. Trembling over Negan and taking a moment to pull himself back together. Snot and tears dripping onto the man beneath him as he pulled back. 

Aaron pulled out of Negan and fell back onto his ass, scrambling backwards away from the scene, as though it would change his part in it. Negan lay there, a mix of pink and red and white dripping from his ass. Blood and cum, the same colours staining Aaron's dick. 

Aaron put his head in his hand and started to rock. 

"You made a monster of me, you made me..." He started to babble the words. 

A few minutes later he heard Negan stir. The man let out a cry of pain. He curled into a ball and tried to pull his legs together as best he could, the blood still leaking from him. 

"You made me a monster..." Aaron's voice shook. 

"You're a fucking lunatic." Negan growled angrily. 

"You made me... You taunted me and told me to do it. You grabbed my dick, you wanted-"

"I wanted you to fucking rape me?" Negan snarled. "I didn't fucking touch you. I didn't say anything."

Aaron looked up and saw Negan pulling himself to a sitting position the other side of the room, trying to cover himself as best he could. And the truth was there on the man's face. 

Aaron had raped him. 

"You laughed..." Aaron started, but Negan shook his head. 

The hate and anger, and yes even a little fear, in Negan's expression made his words ring true. "I was fucking screaming, I was begging you to stop." 

"Oh god," Aaron dropped his head into his hand once more. 

"And you call me a monster!" Negan's words turned into a harsh laugh then. He could hear the man shifting, moving and standing. When he looked up, Negan was stood up, clearly in pain as he pulled his pants back up. His hand shook as he reached for his crowbar. 

For a moment he loomed and Aaron thought he was going to kill him, and that much must have been clear to Negan too. 

Negan chuckled, even though the physical pain that was still evident. 

"I'm not going to kill you," Negan sounded almost charming as he said this, stepping across the room and crouching down in front of Aaron. "No, you're going to have to live with what you did to me. You're going to wish you killed me, because that, that I'm sure you could justify. But raping me? A good guy like you? That will be much harder to live with."

Negan chuckled and stood, starting towards the door.

Aaron let out a shuddering sob at the truth in those words. 

"Well, come on. We need to get back," Negan opened the door, and let the door swing wide as he went out through it. Expecting Aaron to stand, tuck his dick away, and follow him back to Alexandria. 

Aaron did.


End file.
